Blue (Nika Roux)
Backstory She was an normal panda cub but her parents always knew she was different having taken their abilities right after birth, she took her fathers ability of the elements and her mothers ability of invisibility. Needless to say it was tricky looking after her. she was always loved and looked after as her parents were connected to the royal family but her father had a dark dark secret, he worked for the mafia he was too deep in it, and her mom looked after Blue. Blue's parents got blessed with a son and blue loved him dearly he was a mere cub when blue took his ability of floating, her father had enough of this and made her special gloves she was swor to wear everyday for the rest of her days. Blue did take other abilities without her fathers knowledge. she turned five and had copied eight powers as she had taken them from her cub friends with all the play dates she had being a popular cub in the town. The evening of her fifth birthday she was awaken by a loud shout from her mother, she jumped out of bed landing softly she went to go open her door she looked i horror as there was blood everywhere,her father, her mother and her baby brother was all murdered in cold blood by thugs sent from her fathers boss, she tried to sneak away as she slipped rollig down the stairs she landed infront of two looking out for any oncoming viewers. they grabbed blue as the ring leader got closer not wanting to leave any suspects but as he was about to lift his hand to her he was stopped by a fox, the thug let go of blue as they all tried to fight against this new oncomer. the fox barely moved as the thugs fells down he grabbed blue and took her to his school, he taught her to hold a baby katana, she immediately started to train she made two friends Red (the red panda) and Tiny (the mouse). On the eve of their tenth birthdays the girls were given burn marks as their tribute from the school, blue got protector as she always faught to protect everyone especially as the fox in her future. Tiny grew jealous of blue each day as she had a favor with the head master, the day of their sixteenth birthdays they were given an option to fight or die, blue was put against tiny as tiny had been fuelling her hatred she couldnt wait for this. They were frown into an arena together they both had fought for 15 minutes when tiny brought up blue's parents, this was her mistake as blue had just received a strength ability by one of the guards the previous day, she got ahold of tiny's arm as she pushed her into the ground and ripped it off, that ended the round and blue passed. this was just showing her promise for her upcoming life. Blue got her first assignment on 18 she got the task to assassinate a target a big task for a newbie. she took it as she showed no emotion anymore. heading to the assignment she saw a flame as it appeared infront of her reappearing again as Red, red tried to stop her but blue pushed past her. it was a day's travel as she arrived the security was strong but blue walked past being invisible she soon discovered that the target was a baby... She couldnt do it, she took the baby and took her to a home were she would be safe she did take evidence to show her masters. she arrived back at the school holding blood soaked baby clothes throwing it in the fox's face, there was a small battle as blue pinned him to the ground she damanded to let go, the fo agreed and she walked away safely. She did meet death along her journey as she had just became death, they both went on a quest together as they came accros hades death and hades fell inlove but as soon as death saw everything she tried to escape blue not knowing kept training with him as she became a demi god by working hard towards it, she oly got that status thanks to Zeus and Herculus. they did inform her of hades intent as she rescued death and both escaped having hades threaten blue if she ever returned to the underworld. Rkadian History Blue had settled down but left to explore a bit as she had a daugter but sent her off for training like she was, having to give midnight her best chance. she was walking following a lead of where tiny was having her become evil and needing to stop her blue was walking in the woods as she fell through a rift she landed infront of a sweet green horse named Empress Iris as she showed her around, she went to dorms as she met lovely furns she always stayed in her room drawing, the day of graduation she was sent to an awesome squd rust riders but their boat hit a rock and they all drifted to shore as they all awoke the leader Twix took charge blue hepling him move rangers to the church to keep them safe, she always helped as best she could. There was a blood moon as she gave a few abilities to Twix and Myshka she was weak when she was kidnapped when she was thrown back Twix and Myshka saw her eye as it was missing and she had a few scratches having known she had the healing ability they thought it would grow back but alas they were wrong. Interview *The fat little bird, irked that Moon City was slipping so much they had to hire him as a reporter, waddled into Blue's lair. He was not very fond of Pandas. Actually, he wasn't fond of any Earthen creature... * Banana Boat: Alright tootz let's get this over with. Blue: -smiles- hey bird butt *He pulled out a large cigar from under his wing, an awful B.O. feather smell wafting through the air. * B.B.: I'm pulling out all the stops, no time for formalities. First off, what gives you the right to co-create the first mega squad!? And what the Heck IS a mega squad!? Blue: First, What gave me the right was hex himself as he thought it would be a good idea and it was. Second, A mega squad is when two squads merge together amd have two squad leaders and they function together as a unit He scribbled furiously in his little notepad, shooting up hateful and suspicious glances for a long time. After a while, he took another hit off his cigar* B.B.: We'll believe you... FOR NOW. Next question... You've been in a lot of squads and met a lot of Rangers, so spill. Which Ranger helped you out the most on your journey to leadership? Blue: The most? Uhm well i would have to say Iris she helped me and stood by me all the way even when i wanted to give up *Banana Boat stared at her for a moment before hopping off his chair and hopping up on her leg. B.B.: So, you're close with the leader of the Blueberry Islands .... Sounds like a traitor to Moon City to me... Blue: -glares at him- was she changed remember *He hopped off her leg and began to waddle towards the door * '' '''B.B.:' Ah I don't care, you Rangers are always switching sides like the seasons. This interview is over. *And with that, he began to show himself out the door, but not without taking most of the candy in Blue's desk jar for himself * Blue: -smiles and watches- remember bb you're the one always seen everywhere not me... Category:Master List Category:Ranger Profiles